Kamaria: Forgotten Prisoner
by NameWithNoMeaning
Summary: Kamaria is locked in a cell, reliving her memories up at random until the Rekei Tantai (Spirit Team) unintentionally let her free (Takes place sometime after the anime finished).
1. Imprisonment pt1

The dark

A veil hiding truth…

A cape for the shadows…

A crown for the unrighteous…

The dark is all I see

_Why am I here?_

_What's my Purpose being locked here?_

_How old am I now? How long have I been here? _

_Where is __here?_

My life had been taken away by some cage, a bloody prison. I had only the cloth on my back and the chains on my legs, arms and the collar at my neck.

Coughing slightly I looked up, through my bangs, my hidden life… a sorrowful one, no pathetic. Harnessing my energy to keep my life on a line, maybe I should just end it… I shouldn't say that. Coughing harder this time I start to choke. My hands reach for my throat, scratching at it, praying for an end. My suffering continues, the collar squeezing harder leaving more burns on my neck as blood oozes down. The blood collects onto my garments, adding it to my previous stains, "S-top," my voice hoarse calling to my captors, "stop..." the collar tightened and my anger flared slightly, my hands started twitching.

My body went limp as I started hearing TV static while the voices of others invaded my mind, "Kamaria, stop this nonsense." my limbs were sore, blood leaked own the chains as they squeezed. _Am I a doll for amusement? Yea, that's probably right. _

**-Spirit World- Koenma's Office-**

"Koemna, sir. I think you should take a look at this!" the blue ogre, named George, walked into his boss' office waving a paper frantically. The toddler waved his hand nonchalantly, while he intensely watched his spirit detective's recent case, "But Koenma sir! This is-"

"Quiet George, I told you not to disturb me." he glanced angrily at the ogre.

"Koenma! You-"

"George..."

"-should read-"

"GEORGE!" The ogre hastily handed the paper to Koenma, who intern hastily stamped and threw it back, "Now that's settled, go get Botan and STUB DISTURBING ME!" Koenma slammed his fists on the desk and the blue ogre sped out the door. Muttering he went back to watching the end of his spirit detective's current case.

**-Human World- Spirit Team-**

"And down you go… SPIRIT GUN!" the detective dished off the extermination of some upper D-class demons, "Kuwabara do ya need help with the ass kicking?"

A red-headed Elvis impersonator waved an orange energy sword, "I don't need your help Urameshi!" Kuwabara finished of his demons and ran stupidly towards Urameshi.

"Time to report back to Botan-"

"I will see you soon my love Yukina!" Kuwabara skipped off in a random direction.

"Idiot! The temple is this way!" Urameshi pointed in the opposite direction.

Urameshi and Kuwabara approached the temple, Kuwabara ran off exclaiming his affection for Yukina. The detective shook his head and headed for the temple doors when it was suddenly opened for him, smacking him right in the face.

"Yusuke! Was your mission a success? I would hope so 'cause then you wouldn't be here…huh?" she looked down to see Yusuke heaped over the group in quite the mess. She nervously laughed and started poking him until he sprang up.

"So ya got the next mission?" Botan handed him the file, "Illegal use of demonic plants, thievery, abduction, other lame stuff, this sounds like your everyday demon. When do we start?"

"Kuwabawa's staying while you, Hiei and Kurama will take this assignment."

"Well then tell the shrimp and the fox to get their asses over here so we can start this mission!"

"Yusuke, Hiei and I were already here. We were informed and were waiting for our arrival." The red-head fox concluded.

"Well then let's get this mission started!" Yusuke formed his trademark gun and the team left.

**-Back to that lonely cell-**

I came to this cell at a young age, according to most, I was nearly twelve years old. The memory was fuzzy at first but slowly I began to remember the time before I came here...

-**Flashback**-

I was up before dawn, watching the sun peek above the clouds, the quiet calming me. A few minutes later I heard shuffling as the staff members were starting their day, getting the orphanage ready. I stole a glance at my roommate who was much older than I, she was still sleeping but soon she would be waking. I stealthily headed for an exit, but it didn't faze my roommate.

"Sophia, don't you take one more step!" I winced as I continued to reach for the doorknob when I heard the same voice, "Did you hear me? Get away from that door... please?" I sighed and backed towards the voice.

I turned to face my roommate, "Marie, is their something you require?" I tossed my head to the young woman who treated me kindly, giving me my English name. She lived in Europe before her family moved to Japan, she lived with them for a bit until they died. I've roomed with her since I came here. She had soft blue eyes with blond hair.

Her smile softened, "You forgot your shawl," she placed the white shawl over my baby blue dress, "Do tell me or your adventures when you return."

I nodded with a small smile, "Your'e the only one who believes me. Everyone else says I'm," I paused for dramatics, "delusional!" I waved my hands while making a face and Marie laughed lightly.

"Others lack the knowledge, or faith, to see what clearly what is there... shoo now, you don't want stay for all the other kids to wake." I groaned slightly and nodded, walking out the door to start my adventures.

The autumn breeze blew my hair, whirling it, I took i the scenery around me. The trees reflected a burst of warm colors, orange, red and yellow. Jack-o-lanterns were scattered and leaves danced in the air, gracefully landing to the ground. I smiled and ran into the woods to a semi-secret place of mine.

I approached an area where trees were thick but I found a small clearing-like circle. I twirled around, smiling, laughing, and hugging myself. I was just enjoying the small moment were I let my childish urges free.

A glint of silver caught my attention and I stopped, "You came back?" a fox appeared and I smiled. I started talking to the silver fox, I had a good feeling he could understand me. I stared into his golden eyes, "Can I know your name?" the fox slowly shook his head, "Oh, that's alright," I let a small sigh fall from my lips.

My head was up in an instant the moment I heard heavy footsteps. I looked at the fox, "I think we should hide... maybe spy a 'lil," I grinned and climbed up and thick-branched oak and hid in its limbs.

"Were is that damned fox?" a large brute with horns asked.

"Yoko Kurama?" a batlike woman screeched.

"Who else do we know is a silver fox?" a sly voice asked, I took a closer look and noticed this figure appeared catlike. He had black tresses for hair, tanned skin and what appeared to be tattoos across his skin. I blinked, so the fox's name is Yoko? I moved my arm slightly and the catlike man whipped his head and my direction with narrowed eyes, "Seems like we have a little spy."

I panicked and started to nimbly climb the tree, trying to evade the man below me. We were always about a few yards away, I continued scrambling when I neared the top. I panicked, noticing the figure approaching quickly and I did the only thing I could do, I jumped.

The fall was slow, too slow. I had my eyes closed waiting for impact when my eyebrows knitted. I slowly opened my eyes to see myself in the air, I took a deep breath and heard a faint beating noise. I turned my head and noticed wings sprouted from my head, the sight shocked me. My flight stopped and I continued my plummet down to ground where I caught a glimpse at the silver fox before I blacked out. Was the fox sad?

**-Flashback End-**

I paused remembering that day and sleep slowly crept to my exhausted body. I closed my eyes to succumb to a sickly slumber.

**Review, Favorite, Follow Plz? I just started this story because of a small idea I wrote down during school. It soon developed to this chapter, I wanted to write more but I kinda wanted to get it done as well. I'll try and update when I can but that would be rare due to major eighth grade homework -.- really hating the sudden projects sprung on my class. **

**Sorry if first chapter was horrible, I may not update amiedately. Even if it seems like I'm dead, I'm not. I'm brain-dead, I'm good at beginning stories but not keeping them going. RAWR! I will try to keep this story and my naruto fanfic going... yeah im rambling, so you should hit me in the head now.**


	2. Imprisonment pt2

I grunted in discomfort, my thin arms moving slowly to pull me up. I recalled where my last memory left off, oh yeah where I got my wings and was knocked out.

**-Flashback within a Memory (makes sense?)-**

_I was dreaming, or rather reliving someone's death, as a bystander._

_This place, it's drenched with sorrow. I opened my eyes and took in the scenery around me. It was snowing, frozen lands for as far as the eye could see. I slowly turned, looking for any clues of why I was here when I heard a piercing scream._

_I panicked for moment, trying to access what was happening. Slowly breathing in the cold air, I moved to the unsettling noises. It didn't take long to reach a small village; the village seemed to be under attack. A battle cry sounded and men came up a hill, advancing at the village._

_The village was burning, children and women screaming. I scanned the area noticing how no one saw me, one family interested me. A woman started to stealthily run with her young children in her arms, every corner she checked if it was safe. I followed her out of the village; she stopped at a river and gently placed her children down. The woman pulled off her scarf, revealing her ice blue hair pinned in a wild bun. She whispered some words to the child to the left of her and wrapped the scarf around the smaller of the two._

_I smiled, the smaller one sparked something within me I don't know what though, maybe a past memory. The mother pulled the hoods of the two children; I took note of the child on the right, the smaller one. She had long silver bangs with medium-length black hair. Her eyes were a piercing ice-blue color. She was clutching unto the scarf, as if her life depended on it._

_I turned to look at the boy; he looked like he was the girl's twin for he shared the same facial structures and piercing ice-blue eyes. The boy had short white hair and wild bangs framing his face. I watched the mother, my eyebrows knitted; I had wondered why the family even the location looked so familiar to me._

_Shouting was heard in the distance and the mother ushered the children to run. They both ran off after giving a long look at their mother. The young woman smiled, watching her children run when blood stains soon stained her clothes. The woman face planted with the snow while it turned a deep scarlet, I frowned at this and slowly began to wake._

_~End of Flashback within a Memory~_

_I woke up with cuffed to one of the demons from earlier, the catlike one, I think. I wasn't really sure as I couldn't see that well, just blurry objects were in my sight. Something itched on my back so I turned around to see a pair off black protrusions, "What?!" little did I know that they were wings._

_As soon as the words slipped off my tongue I was thrown the ground, "Move scum, and shut up, we've got quite a ways to go." yep I was chained to the cat-man._

_I walked and walked until I had to drag myself to my unknown destination. It didn't take long for me to become both famished and dehydrated. Licking my lips, I clumsily continued on my way hoping for this to be a dream. I started to close my eyes, when my chain was pulled hard and I bumped into a demon. I was thrown off to the side and was unchained to be re-chained to another demon while they set up a campsite._

_It was that way for a month and a half, I didn't really know where we were when we stopped but I could tell I was in no Earthly place. I came to find myself locked in a cage where I would be tortured for probably the rest of my life._

**~End of Memory~**

I have been rotting in this grimy cell for the past, you know what? I actually lost count of how long it was. My hope long gone, as if I was to expect any hope for I was always alone. The years in the orphanage had been a small comfort for me, it brought on some good memories. Maire had given me an English name, Sophia, that I could cherish instead of my birth name, Kamaria, a name meaning 'child of darkness'. How could I be given that at my birth? It's ridiculous but the name itself is kinda pretty.

I sighed and started sighing a song that I vaguely remember, from where, I don't know.

_**(Hello by Evanescence)**_

_**Playground school bell rings again**_

_**Rain clouds come to play again**_

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**_

_**Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to**_

_**Hello**_

_**If I smile and don't believe**_

_**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**_

_**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken**_

_**Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**_

_**Hello, I'm still here**_

_**All that's left of yesterday **_

Random flashes of a city bore into my mind while I sang, I don't know why though. I guess it's about time I went crazy. Ha, I finally must of cracked, I wonder what may happen next?I slowly closed my eyes while a tear slipped down my face.

I was jolted by my captor's voice, "Oh Kamaria, my lovely lady of the darkness, what a beautiful voice you have! I wonder when it will be your turn to be ravished by moi, a lovely night that will be," an evil chuckle resonated throughout the cell, "but for now you should enjoy this." my restraints tightened more than the usual.

I wonder when I will finally die from this torture? Oh yeah, I'm the one keeping me alive, maybe I should reconsider killing myself. I gritted my teeth, enduring the pain until everything went black.

**~Traveling in Makai (the Demon World) -Spirit Team~**

Once the team hit the Demon World, with a little help on Koenma's end, the headed towards the coordinates given to them. They still bothered to gather possible Intel about the mission. Kurama and Yusuke flew on the back of Puu while Hiei ran on the ground many feet below.

"Kurama, how long till we get to the hideout?" Yusuke yelled at the silver-headed fox.

The fox in question tiredly responded, "How ever long it takes us. What you worried we're going to be dragged into politics again?" he let out a weak chuckle.

The spirit detective nodded his head, "Don't want to abuse Koenma's connections and besides demon politics are too fucking annoying!" he exclaimed as Puu squawked in agreement.

"I agree, but we should focus more on the task at hand. Look down there!" Kurama pointed to a difference in the Makai sands, something a normal human eye wouldn't be able to pick out, a slight shift in landscape. Hiei headed towards the rift and waited for Yusuke and Kurama to land.

Yusuke grinned and ran towards the slight hole, "Time to kick ass."

**~The 'lil underground cell~**

A racket was being made in some of the upper floors, that's what woke me up. I guess some kind of riot broke out, it's none of my concern. Well, I could try and sneak out, no I'm in no condition to do that. I close my eyes and try to go to sleep, or at least to an unconscious state.

A crash was heard nearby and a few footsteps was heard, "There's a high demonic energy radiating from this room." a cunning voice called.

A brash voice yelled out, "Than it must be their leader!" the door of the room I was in crashed opened, "Where is he? I wanna get the battle going already!" I made a gasp, my mind a cluttered until I force it blank. The next second I find a katana biting below my collar. My eyes widen, staring at the sword.

"Hiei, calm down, I don't think she's a threat." I try and turn my head towards the voice but end up cutting my throat both from the previous wounds inflicted by my collar and the katana at my jugular, but that's okay there just more wounds to add to the collection.

My eyes see a flash of silver and they widen as the figure walks into view, "Yoko? Is that really you?" my voice croaks.

A third figure finally breaks the silence, "Who the hell is this girl Kurama? How does she know you?" the sword at my throat tightens causing more blood to drip out.

"Hiei, stop! She needs to be alive for us to figure out her identity," I look up and stare into the darkness, guessing where he is. He must of forgot who I am, I imagine that's alright, I don't even know how long I've been here. 'Kurama' fully steps into view and I smile tiredly.

"I-I'm so-sorry, I'm a 'lil tired," I fallback into the swordsman who I didn't get to see. Maybe now I have hope, that puts a small non-noticeable smile on my face.


End file.
